Blau Rabe
by peridxt
Summary: "What's your name?" "Raven." "I'm Erik." He takes her hand gently and shakes it. "Do you have anywhere to go?" He questions, and she looks away and shakes her head. "You can come with me." T for canon typical violence mention.
A/N: Originally posted on the xmenfc kink meme in answer to a prompt about if Raven had been with Erik instead of Charles. Translations at the end.

* * *

He glances around and slips off the deserted streets into the alley. She's still there, curled up and asleep with her head rested on her knees. He nudges her awake and she flinches, blue and red changing to cream and blonde. His brow pulls together dissaprovingly and he holds out the small roll of bread he had lifted from the grocer.

"Ich mag dich besser blau," he murmurs half to himself as she tears into the food, and she doesn't respond.

After she's finished off the last crumbs she looks back at him.

"Was ist Ihre name?" He asks, crouching down in front of her. She pauses and informs him, "I don't know very much german." He stops, thinks, and repeats the question in english.

"What is your name?" She smiles a little. He must have an accent.

"Raven."

"I am Erik." He takes her hand gently and shakes it.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He questions, and she looks away and shakes her head.

"You can come with me." Her head snaps back and she stares at him. He smiles and moves a stray hair away from her eyes. "Mein blau rabe."

x

He's woken from his sleep by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Was?" He asks, tired from lack of rest and tired of nightmares.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks him, concern clear on her definitely not blue face. He frowns again and touches her cheek. "I like you blue," He says and the skin under his hesitant fingers warms as she blushes pink. Blue washes over her and he sweeps a lock of red hair behind her ears, smiling softly. "Schön." He leans back against the wall, and takes a cerulean hand in his. He lays it over his arm and she looks down, a small gasp escaping her when she sees the dark numbers tattooed there.

x

"You can move metal?" There's awe in her voice, and he can't help but puff up his chest in pride.

"I can feel it nearby, too."

Her eyes are wide in amazement and he smiles because they're yellow and not brown or blue.

"You're not alone, rabe."

x

"Sleep well." She kisses his cheek and curls up against him to follow her own advice.

x

He shakes his head and steps to the side as she lunges forward to punch him. "You have to be quick. You can't charge at someone like a raging bull and expect that to work. You have to lean into the punch but not so much that if you miss you fall."

He takes her hand into his and guides her fingers into a fist.

"You keep your thumb on the outside of your fist so you don't break it. And remember to aim with the first two knuckles. They're the strongest." He taps the knuckles he's talking about, and smiles at her. She smiles back.

x

"Sicherheit!" Two guards burst into the room at the shout and lift Erik out of his seat. He's about to wrench his arm away from the one of his left when he feels two quick taps on his arm. Raven.

He stamps on the other guard's foot and uses his grip on Erik's arm to flip the guard onto the ground. Raven rips the gun from her side and fires all her bullets into the man sitting at the desk while Erik snaps the guard's neck. He pushes himself up and hands Raven his jacket after she's turned back to herself.

x

He tries to pull himself out of her grip but she's got her hands on his shoulder like a vice.

"Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more."

She carefully cleans the cut with swabs of alchohol-soaked swabs and then wraps gauze around and around his arm, patting him on the back when she's finished. He stands up and sits on the other side of the hotel room and doesn't say anything to her for the rest of the day until she's folded into his unharmed side sleeping.

"...Thanks."

He can feel her smile into his chest.

x

He isn't paying attention and the nazi-of-the-week stabs Raven and gets a knife to her throat.

"Maintenant il suffit de se calmer et n-" The chain around his neck cuts him off when it tightens in a second and chokes him. The blade he's pressing against her blue throat snaps to Erik's open hand.

"Ne touchez pas son," he growls as he pushes the knife into the man's stomach.

x

He says nothing as he wipes the stab wound clean, silently stitching it and taping a bandage over it.

"Schwester." He brushes her hair back and kisses her brow.

"Brother." Raven's voice is cracked but there is a steady solemnity behind it.

"Meine rabe."

"My shark." Erik's eyebrow quirks at that and she smiles back at him, white against blue.

x

He sneezes and glares at Raven when he sees her tight frown.

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick. It's just allergies."

"You should hear yourself."

"Shut up."

"You're sick."

"No I'm not!"

"Hm."

She passes him a handkerchief and he sneezes again.

"Okay that's it. Lie down."

"I'm not sick!"

"Lie down," She repeats, growling and yellow eyes flashing, and Erik huffs angrily as he sits back against the pillows.

"Eat some bread and drink some water and I'll be back later."

She sets the food and beverage in question on the cheap hotel table that's next to the bed and walks to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" He picks up a roll of bread and watches her hand turn cream on the doorknob.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean we get to slack off. We still have to find Schmidt."

The door slams and he smiles against the bread.

x

"Erik!" She screams after him, but he's already in the water, and it's all she can do not to jump right in after him. She grips the paddles in her hand and sets off towards Schmidt's ship. She looks up to see another ship nearby, and her breath catches. She pushes as hard as she can and is banging on the side of the ship as she sees Erik get knocked off the ship in the edges of her vision. She hears shouts on deck and footsteps and barely shifts in time to meet them as the long-haired blonde girl she was before she met Erik. A man and a woman help her up, and before they can say anything the man looks back at the water in surprise and says "There's someone else! But- He-" and then fidgets and glances around and decides to just throw himself over the side into the water.

They stare after him. "I'm Moira and that man who just jumped overboard is Charles." The woman says, and they shake hands.

"Raven."

"What are you doing here?"

Raven opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again when there are more shouts. They run to the railing and Raven's heart stops when she sees the chains attacking Schmidt's ship.

"Erik," She breathes.

x

Charles pulls him back on board, and Raven runs up to meet them. "Erik!" Erik turns and catches her, swinging her around into a hug. He's soaking, but she clings to him and starts crying.

"Erik, oh my god! Don't do that ever again, meine gott. You could've died!" She hesitates and adds, "You could've died without killing Scmidt," mumblingly into his dripping turtleneck. Erik grips her arms where they have wrapped around his middle, and after a second's deliberation pulls her against him and talks into her ear softly.

"Sei still, mein liebling, meine blau rabe. Alles ist gut, es ist in ordnung. C'est bien, tre tranquille. Everything's going to be alright." He puts a hand in her hair and then frowns when he finds soft blonde curls.

"Mein blau rabe, sie sind nicht blau." Her fingers curl into the back of his shirt and she shakes her head jerkily.

"Ich mag dich blau," He mumbles into her hair and she ducks her head and squinches her eyes and shifts. The people around her flinch and curse and gasp and she almost starts crying again when Erik pulls her closer and kisses her forehead and smiles and says, "Meine schönen blauen schwester."

x

They don't talk to anyone much on the way back to wherever the ship had come from. Charles introduces himself to them and says he is a telepath. Erik and Raven tell him to stay out of their heads, and he smiles a little bit sadly. Moira is with the government; apparently they are looking for Schmidt too. They call him Shaw. They are working with Charles to find him and stop him.

Charles seems to find them fascinating but keeps his distance at their request (and with some help from Moira).

Raven almost goes back to being blonde, but Erik catches her eye and smiles and she smiles back hesitantly and doesn't.

x

The scientist kid and Raven get along well. Erik doesn't approve, but he also doesn't say anything.

x

The scientist is working on a serum to suppress mutation. Erik doesn't approve.

x

Raven doesn't approve of him interrupting her seduction, but he just ruffles her red hair and says it is his job as her big brother.

x

"I'm leaving tonight, probably. I'm taking the file and leaving."

Raven looks up at him with her big yellow eyes and an expression so sad he fidgets in his seat.

"Stay."

"Maybe."

x

He stays.

x

Charles says he's going on a recruiting trip. Erik insists on coming along. He winks and tells Raven to stay behind and get herself a boyfriend and laughs when she punches him.

x

They come back with more of their kind. She'd be lying if she said she didn't get a little teary.

x

"You are so beautiful," He whispers into her neck, his arms around her waist and pulling her into a soft embrace. She hugs him back, burying her face into his warm turtleneck. He says nothing when she starts to cry and she says nothing when he cries as well.

x

Mutant and proud.

* * *

Ich mag dich besser blau. = I like you better blue.  
Was ist Ihre name? = What's your name?  
Mein blau rabe. = My blue raven.  
Was? = What?  
Schön. = Beautiful.  
rabe = raven  
Sicherheit! = Security!  
Maintenant il suffit de se calmer et n- = Now just calm down and d-  
Ne touchez pas son. = Do not touch her.  
Schwester. = Sister.  
meine gott = my god  
Sei still, mein liebling, meine blau rabe. Alles ist gut, es ist in ordnung. C'est bien, tre tranquille. = Be still, my favorite, my blue raven. All is well, it's okay. It's alright, be quiet.  
Mein blau rabe, sie sind nicht blau. = My blue raven, you're not blue.  
Ich mag dich blau. = I like you blue.  
Meine schönen blauen schwester. = My beautiful blue sister.


End file.
